


Their Story

by a_Jumping_Spider



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but the main focus will be on them, will also feature many other non-Tactics-exclusive characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_Jumping_Spider/pseuds/a_Jumping_Spider
Summary: Everyone is the hero of their own story, even if they may be just side characters in others. Two paladins are torn away from their normal life as they discover the truth about the Skeksis. Now, they have to try to deal with their situation. And on the way, maybe help their people, even if it's just a bit.This is work about the lives of the characters introduced in theTactics-game. Borrows several elements from the game, the show and the J. M. Lee-novels, while still being its own thing to some degree.Please read the notes at the end of the prologue.
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

How long does it take to change a world? That is something that remains to be seen. However, their world changed nearly in an instant.

Two paladins had been standing guard at the Castle of the Crystal. At the moment, they were taking the place place of three others that suddenly disappeared from their posts.  
“Can‘t believe they‘d just order us here, for nothing but standing around“, Breg said with an annoyed tone and took a sip from his mug of water. “During our break, even.“  
“We don‘t know what has happened yet.“These words might not have been much help, but Alyadon couldn‘t think of a better way to respond at the moment. Of course, she understood her companion, being hungry and tired too. But the other paladins must have had their reasons. Maybe important ones, from the rumours she overheard of her way to this post. “Heard something about a spitter. If that’s true...” She trailed of, lost in thought.  
Breg gave a snorted laugh, though one without any amusement. “And here I thought you Sifa knew everything. Besides, I doubt any arathim would be dare being near the castle.” He casually leaned to next wall, showing he was fearing nothing at the moment. “Maybe a few trine ago, but not now.”  
“Maybe you’re right”, Alyadon said said, though her mind was still racing for possible causes for a spitter to be in this place. She didn’t manage to find a conclusive answer to this question, so she and her companion spend a while in silence.

But eventually the silence was broken. Two gelfling hasted towards them. They recognised them as two of the missing paladins, Rian and Gurjin. The third, Mira was not with them. Alyadon was about to ask about her, but froze for a moment once she noticed the shock in their faces. They stopped before the Sifa and the Vapra. Exhausted and out of breath, but still seemingly ready to keep moving again at any moment.  
“We’re all in danger,” Rian said. He looked around, focusing his eyes and ears on the hall behind him, to make sure he had enough time for this. Turning back to his fellow paladins, he lifted a shaking hand. “Dreamfast with me, now!”

Alyadon and Breg immediately joined him. Images flooded their minds.  
 _The Crystal of Truth. Skeksis. A machine. Mira. Light. An explosion of vliya. Death…_  
It ended as quickly as it began, yet it was possibly the most impactful thing that ever happened to them. Nothing will be the same.

Breg let out choked sobs, his face tear-streaked and limbs quivering. _How could the Skeksis do that?_  
Externally, Alyadon appeared more composed, yet her mind was as broken at this revelation as her companion looked. She knew there was only one thing left they could do. “We need to leave” she said, still facing Rian but her words more meant for the Vapra next to her.  
And they’d have to leave soon. Gurjin’s ears suddenly perked up. “They’re coming.”  
They could hear it, too. The deep thundering of the General’s heavy steps accompanied with the Chamberlain’s high-pitched noises.  
“Hurry”, Rian whispered. Alyadon wasted no time. She took a good hold of Breg’s shaking form and hurled both of them out of the next window.

If she would have had less pressing issues on her mind, Alyadon would have felt guilty about taking another gelfling for a flight _this_ spontaneously, especially a male. Suddenly falling did certainly not help to improve Breg’s mood anytime soon, but at least they have made it out. Save. Unseen. At least by the Skeksis. Have any guards noticed? For the moment, it did not matter.  
She fluttered over to the landstriders, picked one that seemed all too eager to go for a walk, and gently set Breg down on it. He couldn’t possibly the beast by himself in his current state, so she took the lead and sat down in front of him. Neither of them has ridden an unsaddled landstrider before, but they didn’t have a choice.  
“Hold on,” Alyadon said. She felt Breg’s hands weakly grasping at her sides. Trying to reassure him, she reached around and squeezed his shoulder. “We’ll get somewhere safe soon. To Ha’rar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next two chapters, as well as some other storylines are already planned, but it's gonna be a somewhat open story. So, I'm open for ideas, prompts and therelike. What would you like to see?  
> And while we are at it, if you PM me about your OCs, I may have them show up as side charcters at some point. No Skeksis- or urRu-OCs, as I'd like to keep the story at least somewhat canon-compliant.  
> No promises I'll add any of this, but there's a good chance.


	2. A beginning

Hours passed. Still the landstrider kept on running. Unless given a signal by its riders, it would never stop. Not even when facing the danger of death by exhaustion. This was the way it had been trained from hatching to keep its riders safe no matter the cost.

Though its stride still was steady, seemingly effortlessly, fatigue began to catch up with it. Its large ears were flushed a bright pink. Feverish heat flowed from them, as one of its riders clearly felt. Alyadon kept a firm grip on them, though her hands started getting sweaty. Not just from the heat.

“It’s okay, soon will get to a place where we can recover”, she said, less to the beast and more to her friend behind her. Breg had stopped crying a while ago, though his breath remained irregular.

So they kept riding. The lands around them looked nice and peaceful. The three brothers shone above them and filled the surroundings with light and life. Birds and buzzers were singing, other animals were running around – some of them stopping to watch the lone running landstrider with curiousity – and plants unfurled their leaves to take in the sunshine. Life went on as it always had. As if unaware of the tragedy earlier this day. But Thra had to know. There was no way it couldn’t, with the Crystal of Truth being directly involved.

And yet everything appeared fine. Alyadon’s words echoed in her head. _It’s okay._ She shook her head, trying to focus. _It’s okay? No, nothing is. Nothing will be the same again. It’s like the world has ended._

She forced her eyes closed, trying to fight tears. She realized a world did end. Mira’s world. And Breg’s appeared to be cracking too.

Eventually, a village came in sight. The Sifa steered the landstrider towards it. They needed the break, she figured.

“We’ll arrive soon. Breg, I know it’s hard, but we can’t alarm the people there. They aren’t ready for that kind of information yet. We need to act natural.” Her voice took a softer tone. “Do you think you can do that?”

“I… I think so”, the Vapra replied carefully. “I’ll try my best.”

“Thank you. So, here’s the plan: For now, we are just two paladins on patrol throughout the land. Nothing unusual.”

“Got it.”

As the plains before, the village was also alive and knowing nothing of the terrors the two travelers had seen. Gelfling, and the occasional podling too, could be seen up and about, living their life.

Some stopped to give the paladins a friendly greeting. _Act natural,_ Alyadon reminded herself every time, and returned the greeting. Friendly, slightly firm and with a constant air of professionalism, as a paladin should. And judging by the villagers’ reactions – or better, lack of unusual reactions – Alyadon could tell that Breg pulled his part off too.

They stopped in front of a tavern and dismounted. Breg took a deep breath as he finally touched the ground again. He knew he probably looked terrible. And indeed, his eyes were bloodshot and had bags under them, while his posture was nowhere near as proud as it had once been. But he’d manage not to be noticed. He was used to stay inconspicuous. And it has always worked for him thus far. _Almost_ always. There had been that one time…

He decided not to dwell on the thought of that for now.

“Stay”, Alyadon told the landstrider. The tired and overheated beast responded with a contented bellow and awkwardly sat down, folding its thin legs underneath its body. Its proboscis lazily unfurled to reach out to a nearby flower pot in search of a quick snack.

Inside the tavern, Breg immediately sat down on a table far away from the centre. There, he idly stared at the patterns of the wooden table, waiting for Alyadon to return with food and drink. Waiting felt too long. He was restless. No, scared. Scared that they were being followed. _Act natural._

Luckily, Alyadon soon returned. Her presence made him feel slightly safer. She brought a plate of bread and nebrie cheese, set it down and went back to fetch their drinks. Two mugs of the local brew, and strangely, also a third, slightly bigger mug that smelled strongly of peachberry. Breg decided not to question it. He knew better than to question a Sifa.

Food and drink brought a bit of peace to them. A semblance of normality. Something that was and felt _right._

“So”, Alyadon began. She was almost surprised at how casual she managed to sound. “You never told me much about you. Got any family around?” She leaned in closer and said quietly, “You know, maybe they should know about _the thing.”_

“No”, Breg said, shaking his head slowly. For a brief moment, a terrified expression crossed his face. One that made Alyadon regret her question and hope that her companion would not have another breakdown. And the Vapra indeed appeared shake off his bad thoughts and continued. “No, they may may be in danger if they knew more than they need to. I need them to be safe.” He sighed deeply. They were all he had left. “To answer your question, yes, they do live nearby. A farmer’s village, about a three hour ride on a landstrider away, I’d say. Much of the farmland there is owned by my parents and siblings.”

“Can we spend the night at their place?” Alyadon tried to hold back excitement. This was the most Breg had ever told her about himself. Finally she stood a chance to get to know him. Though she’s wish it were under better circumstances.

“I’d like to, I really do”, he looked into the distance, lost in thoughts about easier times. “But I’m don’t feel ready to meet them now. Plus, we might be followed.”

“Anyone else? Wife and children are probably out of the question too.”

Breg nearly spat out his drink at the suggestion. Instead, he forced himself to swallow it, nearly choking. “I have neither of those.”

“Aw, you’re the perfect age to have a beautiful little family.” Alyadon smiled at the thought, forgetting all her worries for a moment. “Still searching?”

If he would’ve been her age, Breg would have probably blushed at this comment. But as things were, he took it with nothing but dignity. “In a way.”

Alyadon briefly considered asking further questions, but decided against it for now. Instead, she announced a decision. “Plans are unchanged, then? We’ll go to Ha’rar. I have a feeling we’ll find something of help there.”

“To Ha’rar it is.” _Never question a Sifa. Especially if they have a_ feeling _about it._

After finishing their food and drink, the paladins headed back outside. Alyadon had taken the mystery mug of peachberry with her. Breg was about to ask about it, but her actions explained it soon enough. She stepped towards the landstrider, which peacefully taking a nap in the tavern’s shade. She petted its head, which caused it to awaken with a quiet grunt, blinking at her. She then placed the mug before it. The animal carefully probed the liquid with its proboscis, then greedily drank from it.

Alyadon gave rested her hand on its head. “Looks like we’ll be able to be on our way again soon enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the next chapter will be up sooner than this took. Sorry, I sometimes take long for things like that.
> 
> And while I'm at it, I also would like to apologize for giving you the mental image of a landstrider sitting down.


End file.
